rblx_databrawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Firewall Security
Firewalls are entities who serve to protect Programs and other good software from the Corruptions. Databrawl Battle Zone In-game, Firewalls spawn in the Inception Antivirus base, and unlike most teams, Firewalls have little variety and mostly spawn with the same weapons, like the weapon below. They cannot use Special Tokens or Mines. Standard Firewall Security units have 120HP. Weapons/Abilities Fire bat - A melee weapon which deals medium amounts of damage to enemies. Does 40-44 damage with a swing speed of 1 second. Fire Canister - A ranged weapon that when thrown, releases Firewall gas that repeatedly deals small amounts of damage over time to enemies who are standing in it. Lore Lorewise, Firewalls are A.I. but can also be controlled by Programs at control terminals. Class Variants on September 3, 2019. ]] * Firewall Particle * Firewall Scout * Firewall Sentinel * '''Firewall Security (Standard) - '''The standard variant of Firewall. They are the mascot of the Firewall faction. * Mediwall * Firewall Sentry * Firewall Executor * Firewall Surveyor * Firewall Scourger Alternate Types There are alternate types of Firewalls besides the default red variant who is the mascot for the team in Databrawl's Battle Zone, such as the aforementioned Passionwall, and six others. While the default Firewalls and Passionwalls were both made by the company Inception Antivirus, the other Firewall types were made by different companies: * Adorawall (Pretty) * Reclusawall (Shy) * Default * Passionwall (Love) * Brawnwall (Muscle) * Swinewall (Utopia) * Fructowall (Hollow) * Firecracker (Christmas) * Fighterwall (War) * Aureate Firewall Drone Notable Firewalls * Sudonix Trivia * Firewall Security units were one of the first, base four characters to be added to Databrawl (with the other three being Viruses, Malware, and Programs). They have been in the game since the game's beginning. * The base of Firewalls is known as Inception Antivirus, which is also the name of the company that created Firewalls. * In game, Firewalls act more like antiviruses more than Firewalls. Firewalls act as a measure to prevent malicious programs from entering the computer in real life, while Antiviruses actively try to destroy any malware or viruses in the computer. * All of the Firewall Security voice clips are actually edited Combine voice clips from Valve's Half-Life 2. Before this, Firewalls had voice clips that worked exactly the same as the other characters' voice clips whereas unedited voice clips were placed through ROBLOX sound filters in order to give them a characteristic voice. * Firewalls were once locked behind a gamepass. Few people were on the team in a regular server as a result of this. Firewalls were then made to be a free team and the gamepass required to be a firewall was recycled into the Came Prepared gamepass. * Back when Firewalls were locked behind a gamepass, they had a 50% health boost, and damage boost. * The "Fire Canister"/"Fire Gas" weapon was originally called "Quarantine Gas". More Images Firewall_Security.png|Firewall Security character icon used in Databrawl Roleplay. Unknown (5-29-2019).png|Firewall Control Terminal illustration made by Dunc on May 29, 2019. DatabrawlCorruptionRevivalConcept(June12-2018).png|Old concept art of Firewalls taking action on a Program in the middle of corrupting (note the corrupting Program here uses a very old concept design for infected Programs), from June 12, 2018. (Part 1) DatabrawlCorruptionRevivalConcept2(June12-2018).png|Old concept art of Firewalls taking action on a Program in the middle of corrupting (note the corrupting Program here uses a very old concept design for infected/revived Programs), from June 12, 2018. (Part 2) DWSeVQvVoAE3dCz(infected firewall feb17-2018).png|Old concept art of infected Firewalls from February 17, 2018. unknown(firewall gun 10-05-2018).png|Concept art of the Firewall Shot-baton weapon from October 5, 2018. new_firewall_pass (6-15-2018).png|Artwork of the old Firewall Security gamepass icon that was posted in Databrawl's Discord server on June 15, 2018. detailed_firewall (6-15-2018).png|Isolated drawing of a Firewall from the old Firewall Security gamepass icon that was posted in Databrawl's Discord server on June 15, 2018. super_firewall(may12-2018).png|"super_firewall" concept art posted around May 12, 2018. 5-29-2019-malware-controlled-firewall.png|A concept artwork drawn by DuncanDunclub which depicts a Malware-controlled Firewall Security unit. Dates back to May 29, 2019. 5-29-2019-virus-controlled-firewall.png|A concept artwork drawn by DuncanDunclub which depicts a Virus-controlled Firewall Security unit. Dates back to May 29, 2019. Batfriewd.png|A Virus getting shot by a Firewall's weapon. Adawd.png|Short comic fron duncan page1 Daawdawd.png|short comic from duncan page2 Category:Characters Category:Template documentation Category:Firewall Security Category:Friendly